Yandere
by Crystalangel554
Summary: Happy late Halloween everyone! This is a collab between me and Peanut61654 and the summary will be inside. Please click on this if you like horror stories and Gratsu, or if you're just curious. Rate T for gruesome scenes


**Summary: Natsu has been keeping the so call "Yandere" of him in control for years. But one day, while Juvia was confessing to Gray again, he just snapped. (I know, short but that's all I could think of XD)**

**So..I REALLY hope you would enjoy it and sorry if I miss out on correcting some grammars and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Me and Peanut61654 own nothing! The plot is mine but Peanut wrote the gruesome part XD**

* * *

"Gray-sama~" Juvia suddenly popped out in front of the raven with a plate of Juvia bread. "Juvia made more Juvia bread for you, w-would Gray-sama like to try one?"

Gray looked at the plate of bread with horror and disgust, "N-no thanks…"

The water mage gave him her best puppy dog eyes and asked with the cutest voice she could master, "Please?"

"No, I'm not hungry right now…" the raven blocked the breads that Juvia kept trying to shove in his mouth.

"TRY THEM NOW!" the bluenette launched herself at him like a rampaging rocket and tried to force the bread into his mouth, which was shut tightly.

"NEVER!"

Soon, a fight broke out between the two of them, ice and water flying out and hitting random people in the process.

"ENOUGH!"

Everything seemed to stop all at once as people turned their heads to see who had shouted loud enough to make the ground beneath them shake a little.

Gray turned his head towards the voice, only to see Natsu standing a few centimetres in front of Juvia and him. "What's it to you?"

He didn't want to admit it but he was taken backed by the look on the dragon slayers face, he had never seen him so angry before, not even while he was fighting.

"What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Natsu shouted before pulling Juvia out of the guild by her, now messy, hair.

"Gray-sama!"

"O-oi! Get back here!" Despite wanting to run after him, Gray just sat there on the floor, still a little stunned. After a while, he finally stood up and ran after the pinkette, but he was a little too late. The fire mage was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The next day things were a bit calmer at the Fairy Tail Guild. Juvia hadn't shone up all day and Gray was a bit worried. Sure he didn't miss having her confessing her love for him every ten minutes but her had gotten used to her as a friend.

Gray had spotted familer wild, pink hair sitting next to Lucy and Erza. Natsu was laughing and had the cutest smile on his face. He didn't look anything like he did before. The pinkette was acting like what happened with Juvia never happened. The raven shook his, wanting to get some answers. So he walked over to the table.

"Hey Gray!" Lucy said cheerfully.

This made Natsu gave Lucy a slight glare but he turned his attention back to the ice mage.

"Hey Ice Cube. What's new? The fire mage asked with equal cheeriness, his glare fading from his green eyes.

The raven took a seat in front f Natsu and next to Erza.

"Oh..um nothing much.. have you guys seen Juvia?" Gray asked openly, but it was clearly directed at Natsu.

Natsu raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Oh yeah..her. I ended up talking to her and walked her back to her house. She claimed that she wasn't feeling well when I left her at home so maybe she came down with a fever?" Natsu muttered then smiled, "Why are you worried about her anyway?"

Gray was taken aback by the dragon slayer's last statement. Natsu would usually be the one to be worried about others and know it sounded like he was addressing an enemy.

"I mean come on..that girl was all way all over you and she did try to hurt us at one point." Natsu continued, recalling the time when Juvia had been with the bad guys.

Gray was about to say something when Lucy quickly started to chat about how her rent was due and other rival things. Natsu completely snapped out of his coldness and seemed like his old self again. The raven just sat there dumbfounded. What was with his friend? Suddenly, Gray's name ended up in the conversation.

"Remember when you came over to my house that one day Gray?" Lucy asked and giggled.

Natsu looked at Lucy with slight curiosity. The ice mage thought back to when he had gone over to Lucy's apartment to help her clean and it ended up raining pretty badly so Gray had stayed the night.

"Yeah..that was fun." He laughed back, thinking about how she had chased him around when he stole her unfinished novel.

"You even stayed the whole night! It was pretty amazing how much we got done though...till you passed out." Lucy added with a smirk.

Gray saw Natsu's pupils dilate. He was glaring at Lucy menacingly and honestly, even Gray was scared. The blonde continued with her laughter and asked if he would stop by again and help her out. Gray silently shook his head in agreement, eyes Natsu warily. The ice mage was suddenly determined to find out what was wrong with his pink haired rival.

* * *

Gray slowly walked toward Juvia's house. It was his first stop on the way to Lucy's. He wanted to make sure that the rain woman was okay and that she didn't need a doctor. He knocked on her door roughly a few times. The house was still and eerily. No one came to answer the door.

"Juvia! It's me Gray!" He called, but again no one came.

In defeat, the ice mage trudged toward Lucy's house.

'Maybe Juvia was asleep?"' He though as he knocked on Lucy's door. This time the blond didn't come out to greet him or scold him for not wearing any clothes. No the apartment was silent. The raven twisted the door knob and to his surprise it opened with a whine in protest. All the lights were on and it looked the same as always.

"Lucy!" Gray called.

It would be hard for the blonde to hide in such a small apartment. Gray sat on Lucy's bed with a sigh.

'Maybe she went out?' He thought trying to figure out an explanation.

The window in the apartment was wide open, letting in a bitter breeze. Gray sat in the apartment silently waiting for the blonde to come back. After a few hours he collapsed on the bed, snores filled the once lively room.

* * *

Gray groaned when a few rays of sunlight shined into his eyes through the open window, "Five more minutes..."

He tried to block the light with his right arm but it was too uncomfortable, so he decided to flip onto his stomach instead, burying his face into the pillow. After a few minutes, he decided to finally wake up for the day.

"Ugh...what time is it?" he asked to no one in particular. He looked at the clock above Lucy's writing table, as he liked to call it. It read eleven thirty in the morning.

"This late already?" he scanned around the room, "And Lucy's STILL not back yet...Hmm, maybe she's in the bathroom."

It wasn't that he liked Lucy or anything, in fact, he find her a little annoying. But still, they were friends and team mates. And in Fairy Tail, no one is ever left behind.

The raven walked over the bathroom and kicked the door down, expecting to get kicked across the room by a half-naked Lucy. But all he saw was all the normal things you would find a in a girl's bathroom. He scratched the back of his head in confusion, "Maybe she stayed over at someone's house instead."

He decided to check the guild instead, after splashing cold water on his face to wake himself up more.

* * *

The door of the guild was pushed open and Gray walked in casually, trying to find the blond. He saw a bush of pink hair instead of the celestial mage.

He walked over to the table Natsu was sitting at, noticing that Erza was sitting in front of the pinkette. "Hey, has any of you seen Lucy? I tried looking for her everywhere but it's like she disappeared completely."

A look of anger flashed across the pinkette's face but it disappeared as soon as it appeared, "Nope, haven't seen her. Maybe she went on a mission alone?"

"But I didn't see her yesterday night or today!" Mirajane chirped in from behind Erza, scaring her only slightly. She knew Mira wouldn't attack her for no good reason, their rivalry was over a long time ago.

'Stupid woman, always eavesdropping..' Natsu thought angrily, although his face was calm on the outside. "Maybe she went on a vacation!"

"Yeah.." Erza put her hand on his chin, "She has been complaining of the stress of having to deal with Natsu and Gray.."

"Me?! What did I ever do to her? All I ever did was sneak into her house half naked and...oh.." the raven sweat dropped. "Maybe she does deserve a break.."

"Totally. Anyway, I'm bored wanna go on a mission?" the pinkette asked.

'He's acting weird..normally he would freak out if his best friend went missing...'

"Hello? Earthland to stripper!" Natsu waved his hand in front of Gray's face continuously.

The ice mage slapped his hand away, "I don't feel like going on a mission.."

"Is it because Lucy's not here? Do you like her that much?" the dragon slayer asked, although his posture was normal, his eyes were filled with sadness.

"What? Me and her? Pssh! Impossible! She's too whiny!" Gray laughed.

Natsu mentally sighed in relieve but then composed himself, "Then what do you want to do?"

"Oh I know!" Erza smiled at Natsu.

Natsu cocked his head to the side, wondering what the scarlet haired mage wanted to do for fun...

"We should go to Natsu's place and clean!" Erza said with a firm voice.

Natsu jaw almost dropped in panic.

"Why would I want to spend the whole day at this pig's house?" Gray mumbled, sitting next to Erza.

"Because I told you to that's why..." She hissed, her voice getting lower.

Natsu felt a surge of rage wash threw him. How dare she threaten Gray! Natsu caught Erza's eye and he swore he saw some betrayal and pure anger in them.

'I feel like she knows something...' The pinkette thought, heart racing.

Gray huffed, crossing his arms.

" Fine! Fine! I'll help clean!"

Before Erza could reply, Natsu shot up from the table and gave his friends a smile.

"Actually, Erza... I wanted to show you some new armor that Gildarts had given me awhile back. I can't use it very well so I wanted to give it to you."

Titania raised her eye brow. Natsu was acting strange and she wanted to get to the bottom of it so she nodded. The two mage's said goodbye to a confused Gray and walked out of the guild hall.

* * *

After that the guild seemed to be getting... smaller. Everyday someone went missing. Gray felt his stomach churn. Where had all of his friend gone?

There was only about four people left (excluding Natsu and himself)...who Gray rarely every talked to. Everyone was so worried about their friends.

'What if they had gotten captured by a dark guild...What if someone is hurt...what if-' The ice mage stopped thinking and kept a straight face. He was sitting in front of Natsu, who was humming a cheery song.

"Why the hell are you so happy, flame brain?" Gray muttered.

Instead of throwing back a lame insult, the fire mage just smiled at him like everything was just peachy. Gray wondered if the dragon slayer was sick of something because he had been acting so happy ever since most of the guild went missing.

"What in the world is going on..." He whispered faintly.

* * *

"Hmm? Did you say something Gray?" Natsu stopped humming and looked at him curiously.

"N-nothing..." the raven mumbled. 'He's acting weird...' Just then, he suddenly remembered what Erza said before she disappeared.

_"We should go to Natsu's place and clean!"_

He stared at the table, eyes filled with confusion and sadness. 'I shall fulfill her last wish then. Maybe..maybe it'll help in some way..'

Images of Erza suddenly popping out from behind him, and laughing at him for falling for her trick to get him and Natsu to clean his house by making them worry about her flashed into his mind. He smiled at the images and made up his mind.

"Natsu, let's go clean your house!" he stood up with fires of determination burning in his eyes.

The dragon slayer recoiled in shock, "E-excuse me?"

"I said, let's clean your house. NOW." the raven used his most commanding tone and stared at Natsu right in the eyes.

"N-no thanks! It's already clean! In fact, I cleaned it yesterday!" the pinkette tried so hard not to let his worries show in his eyes. Although they're rivals, it's a fact that Gray could read him like a book.

The ice mage raised an eyebrow, "Well, at least let me check."

"No, I'm sure it's clean."

"Just let me check, I promise I won't do anything to your house!"

"No!"

"JUST LET ME CHECK!"

"NO!" Natsu stood up fast as lighting, "YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO MY HOUSE! EVER!" and with that, he stormed out of the guild.

Gray stared at him as he walked further and further away. What happened to his happy-go-lucky rival?

* * *

Before he knew it, it was already dark and he walked out of the warm guild, and into the cold air outside. Although being an ice mage, he barely felt cold at all.

He walked home in silence, hands in pocket and looking at the ground under him. Having nothing else to do, he decided to reflect back on the day's event. He thought about what he ate for breakfast, which was ramen. He continued thinking about what he did for the day but his thoughts keep going towards Natsu. It when then he remembered how the pinkette looked when he demanded to help him clean his house. He swore that there was fear in his eyes, as if he was trying to hide something.

Then it was like something clicked in his head, he remembered how Natsu looked at each person he talked to before they disappeared the next day. His eyes widened and he ran towards Natsu's house.

* * *

Gray was running and he didn't know exactly why.

'This can't be right! This is Natsu I'm talking about!' His mind protested as he ran toward the pinkette's house.

The cold wind whistled in his ears and all Gray could hear was the pounding of his heart. He was scared and confused. If what he was thinking about Natsu was true he didn't know how he would deal with it. Finally the ice mage could see Natsu's house come in his range of sight. The house looked like those kind of haunted hut in a horror movie.

Gray stopped in the front yard, trying to catch his breath. He felt something tap his shoulder and he looked up to the sky to see rain starting to pour down from the darkened night sky. The ice mage took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for anything that would be inside his rival's house. Gray's heart was against what his mind was thinking. There was no way that Natsu would be connected to the disappearances of his guild mates. None the less, he knocked on the door lightly and to his surprise just one tap made the door slowly open with a screech.

"N-Natsu?" He stuttered quietly.

All the lights were turned off and it was pitch black. Gray frowned as he stepped in, assuming that Natsu wasn't home. A funny, rotting smell hit the raven's nose. He tried his hardest not to gag as he moved his hand along the wall, trying to find the light switch. The walls felt sticky and warm.

Gray grimaced as his hand bumped into what felt like a light switch. With a quick flick of his writ, the light fluttered on. The raven's eyes widened in horror, the sight was so disturbing and cruel.

Gray felt his whole body shake at the sight. Lined against the walls were naked people, but not just anybody no it was all the Fairy Tail members. There was tough rope tied around their necks and the other end tight to the rafters above. Their faces were frozen in fear and confusion as if they didn't know what hit them.

The once pure white walls were now red and dripping, like it was freshly panted. Gray could hear the distinct sound of bugs buzzing around his friend's mangled corpses. Some of them had their skins peeling off and scorched. Others the mage couldn't even identify due to all the cuts and blood crusted on their bodies. There was a blood matted metal table in the middle of the room with sharp tools on top. Gray couldn't even image the pain of being stabbed with one of those now crimson tools. There was even a few whips pilled under the table.

Near the back of the room was Lucy, Erza, and Juvia. The three girls were sprawled out on the carpeted floor. Their mouths open in a frozen scream. Gray felt his stomach churn and his body buckle underneath him. He sank to his knee still staring at his three friends. Lucy's long, blonde hair was gone, replaced with bald spots and clumps of red stringy hair. Like everyone else, her clothes were missing and thrown into a massive 'dirty clothing pile' The lower half of her was..

Gray nearly threw up his ramen.

Her bottom half was missing, leaving just her top half behind. She was lying on her back with little burn marks on her exposed skin. Gray's body shook his rage and disgust. His noes wrinkled up from the stuffiness and copper smell of the room.

His eyes reached Juvia who looked about the worse. Her beautiful blue eyes were missing and crawling through the holes and around her chest were little white maggots. Her hair was wild and frizzy, like someone rubbed a balloon on her head. Her mouth was in a "O" shape and her left arm was just a blood encrusted stump.

Erza was sprawled next to the bluenette. She didn't seem as mangled the rest of his friends. The scarlet haired mage just had a large, sword sized hole in her chest. Gray's mind was beginning to shut down. He wanted to kill Natsu at that moment, he really did, but on the other end he just wanted to curl up in a ball.

"Why the hell would you do this!? Damn you, you bastard!" The raven shouted, rage pouring in every word.

"Gray? I told you not to come..." A voice muttered, in a calm and cool manner.

The ice mage stared straight at the fiery dragon slayer standing in the front door way with a frown on his face.

"Y-you did this?" he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that his friend, his rival would do that to his own friends.

Natsu leaned in closer to the ice mage, "Do you like it? I did this all for you."

Gray stared at him in shock, "Why?!"

"Can't you see?! They were trying to take you away from me!" the dragon slayer had a mad look on his face, "I-I stopped them before they could tear us apart! Don't you want this?!"

"What I WANT is for you to become yourself again!"

"WHAT IF I TOLD YOU THIS IS MYSELF?!"

The raven stared at him in shock, "What?"

Natsu walked towards him and looked up, so that he was facing the other male, "What if I told you, I've been trying to keep this side of me under control for years? What if I told you, I LIKE this part of me?!"

He didn't wait for Gray to reply this time and hugged him, "I did this for us...I love you, Gray."

The ice mage was at loss for words. But after a few minutes of silence, he knew what he had to do.

"I..love you too.."

The dragon slayer smiled and buried his face into the taller male's chest, when suddenly, he felt something hard hit the back of his head and his vision fades to black.

* * *

Gray looked at the unconscious pinkette in his arms as he walked towards the nearest police station.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go on like this..." he muttered under his breath as he forced himself to continue walking. He didn't want to send Natsu to prison, as much as he hated himself for it, he had fallen for the fire mage. He had fallen for him since he the boy first came into the guild.

"The people there are going to fix you..they're going to make you forget about this side of you..." he wasn't trying to convince the male in his arm, he was trying to convince himself.

He walked on for a few more minutes and soon, the police station was coming into view. He looked at it and then to the boy in his arms, "He's gonna be okay, he's gonna be okay.."

A few images of Natsu being locked up and tortured popped into his mind. And as much as he tried to shoo them away, they kept coming back. Soon, even more of those pictures popped into his mind, making him rethink about sending Natsu to prision. He flinched a little when an image of the fire mage with a knife in his heart, life slowly draining out of him, popped into his head. That was the most used kind of execution they used in Magnolia.

"I-I can't bring him to that place.." he looked at the building with terror, "I can't..and I won't."

He brisk walked right passed the place and headed to his house instead, trying to hide the blood stains on both him and the pinkette.

The raven smirked when he successfully made it pass that place without any attention from anyone, "Now, how am I supposed to clean up the 'mess' in his house?"

After all, he did promise Erza he would clean his house.

* * *

A few weeks later, a young woman's scream could be heard coming from the river Natsu and Gray used to spar at. She had found the frozen human body parts floating along the river.

* * *

**Me and Peanut61654 really hoped that you enjoyed this! Please leave a review! Please! **

**Also, she wanted you guys to know that she was glad she could write with me(aww~) and that she hope you would also check out her other stories! (Don't forget to check out mine too!)**


End file.
